


【悠泰】仗势欺人

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】仗势欺人

只有在这种时候李泰容才不是一个leader。  
中本悠太抱着李泰容的背，跪在床上把人折起来抵在墙上，阴茎蹭着蹭着再插进那里一寸寸地全捅进去。他感受着待在李泰容身体里的感觉，享受被狭窄的通道挤压着的快感。他低下头去，亲着李泰容被汗水浸湿的脸。  
李泰容的腿被高高架起来，踩不到实处，只能靠着屁股坐在中本悠太大腿上那一点点着力点，弯曲角度过分的腰发着抖。他不安地抓着中本悠太的手臂，后者还在抬腰往深处顶，把他低声的请求撞成两截：“换个姿势，我……腰痛。”  
中本悠太这才意识到李泰容脸上冷汗多得夸张。他亲了亲李泰容，说了声对不起。抱着李泰容小心地让他躺到床上，细心地拿上枕头垫在李泰容的腰下。  
不用力就不会痛了吧。他想着，又慢慢开始动作。  
快感的余裕里，他抬眼去看李泰容的神情。李泰容往往紧闭着眼，有时嘴里咬着自己的手，被操痛了或是被操到敏感点的时候也全都咽下去，只在最后留下眼角的一点点泪痕。他无从得知自己爽的时候李泰容在经历什么。他不允许这样的事发生。  
他俯下身去，放慢了抽插的速度，咬着李泰容的嘴唇，又把舌头探进去。舌尖相触时带来的愉悦勾引着他做更深入的探索，下意识地紧紧压着李泰容的肩膀，腰也用力地往上顶，直李泰容呼吸不畅推开他，嘴里漏出来几声被操狠了的呜咽，唾液沾在他的唇上嘴角，像被搞脏了的精致娃娃，眼角还染着红。  
是我搞脏的，只有我。  
枕头在动作间移了位，沾着精液掉到地上。中本悠太干脆把李泰容翻过来，抱着他的腰贴在自己身前，在高潮的感觉越来越明显的时候加快了速度。  
李泰容的下面绞得他昏了头。他看着不得已趴在床上被他撞得一晃一晃的背，还有低垂着什么也看不到的头。  
他一定闭着眼咬着嘴唇，忍受着“不可以”发生的快感。  
中本悠太是不介意的。李泰容的规矩，他仗势欺人，破坏得多了。  
正面做的时候，每每中本悠太舔过了几遍想咬一咬李泰容身上的肉，都会被条件反射地推开。李泰容从情欲里清醒过来，咬着牙看着他，眼神像是要置他于死地，下面却还乖乖地让他捅着，直到眼角的风情把他的眼神软化，才闭上眼，这时候中本悠太就可以咬他的嘴，以不要亲肿为限度。  
但是有的时候可以例外，比如他骗了李泰容喝了点酒，晕晕乎乎的李泰容就会乖乖的让他咬着喉结，然后在锁骨和胸前，或者在大腿上，咬一些隐秘的标记。又比如说，现在背对着没有办法反抗的时候。  
他先张开嘴，咬着李泰容的肩膀，听到压抑着的痛呼声，才安抚性地舔一舔，又转而咬着脖子后的肉不放，粗重的呼吸声和粘腻的水声贴着李泰容的耳朵一点不漏地灌进去，手下再抓着李泰容还没能射的阴茎揉着，直到在越来越紧的甬道里射出来。  
做完的时候李泰容往往没力气动，趴在床上在高潮的余韵里颤抖，但是稍作歇息，撑着上半身起来就要下床，还不忘警告中本悠太，敢留痕迹就不会有下一次。  
中本悠太笑笑，向leader承认错误。  
怕什么呢，反正你的床永远都能上。  
因为是我啊。

—Fin—


End file.
